


One Night

by SassyPants



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Consensual, Feels, Loss, Love, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyPants/pseuds/SassyPants
Summary: The 107th is having some much needed R&R.  Bucky and Steve steal some time alone.





	One Night

Finally, there was a lull in the fighting, the the boys of the 107th were taking some much-needed R&R. The Howling Commandos were at the dance hall, and they wouldn’t be coming out until last call. Steve left them to it. He needed a little time to sort his thoughts, anyway.

Bucky slipped through a flap in the tent and closed it behind him. With the rain coming down and the wind blowing, Steve had it locked down against the weather. Bucky’s hair was wet, swept back from his brow. The rain clung to his lashes until he blinked it away. “Hey, Steve. Why aren’t you at the dance hall with the rest of us?”

Steve shrugged and said, “I thought I’d clean up around here.” The tent’s interior was impeccable, the cot neatly made, clothing and equipment stored properly. Steve's uniform and shield hung in the corner, the red, white, and blue breaking up the monotonous army green.

“Looks clean enough to me,” Bucky said. He came closer to Steve and gave his shoulder a squeeze. “It’s okay to let go, Steve.”

Steve smiled at Bucky, then ducked his head. “I can’t stop thinking about who we used to be. There hasn’t been time since the war started to tell you…”

“What, that your feelings haven’t changed just because the rest of you has?” Bucky said. He grinned, and his blue eyes twinkled. “You don’t have to tell me what I already know.”

“We haven’t had enough time alone,” Steve said.

Bucky’s hand slid from Steve’s shoulder to the nape of his neck. “We’re alone now.”

Steve couldn’t argue with that logic. He leaned in to press a soft kiss to Bucky’s lips. It was strange not having to lift his head, but he liked it. He also liked how Bucky pulled him into his arms with passion rather than utmost care.

As the rain came down, pattering in puddles outside, Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky, and they kissed. There was nothing hurried about it, no looming conclusion, just the sweet pleasure of lips on lips, with Bucky exerting just a little more force, lashing his tongue into Steve’s mouth and tasting him deeply. Their dynamic hadn’t changed. Steve may have had a few inches on him in height, and he might be broader now, but Bucky was still the lead in this particular dance.

“I missed you,” Steve whispered when their lips parted. “Every town I went to, every time I performed, I stared out at the audience and thought about what I wouldn’t give to see your face in the crowd.”

“I stayed alive in that horrible place because I had to see you again,” Bucky said as he stroked Steve’s hair. Even that had changed. It now grew thicker and more lush. He gave Steve his most charming smile. “I couldn’t leave you all alone, Stevie.”

Steve ducked his head at the nickname, still that scrawny kid from Brooklyn beneath the physique and uncanny strength. Whenever Bucky said his name, he was small again and in need of the man’s protection.

Bucky seemed to sense that, and he tipped Steve’s chin up with his fingertips. “Just think,” he said, “I don’t have to be afraid I’m gonna break you anymore.”

Steve grinned. “I can’t wait to see what you do with that.”

Bucky kissed Steve again, then unfastened his trousers. It was too cold to get fully naked, but all he needed was to free Steve’s cock. It too had grown, and it was growing even more now in his hand.

Steve sucked in a breath, then bit back a soft moan. The pounding rain muted most other sounds, but he didn’t want to take his chances. “Bucky,” he whispered, tightening his grasp on him.

Bucky murmured, “You’re a big boy all over now, Stevie.” The way he purred that nickname made Steve go weak in the knees. Bucky was happy to lead him to the cot and sit him down. Then he knelt on the ground, stroking Steve steadily.

Steve blushed. He always blushed. He looked away, and just like every time before, Bucky said in a low tone, “Look at what we’re doing, Steve. You’re so hard. I know what you want.”

Steve drew his gaze back to his cock, swollen and throbbing. “Yes,” he said, panting for breath. “Bucky, please.”

“Please what,” Bucky said as he drew the pad of his thumb along the underside of the head of Steve’s cock.

Steve licked his lips, and his cheeks burned crimson. “Please suck it.”

Bucky smiled slowly, and he said, “That’s all you had to say, sweetheart.” He licked the head of Steve’s cock, then took it in his mouth.

Steve leaned back, his hands propped on the cot, and he let his head fall back, his eyes closing. He was cold, but he didn’t shiver. Before his change, he would have been under every blanket he could find, teeth chattering. Greater stamina hadn’t weakened his nerves, though. Bucky’s mouth felt incredible on him, all wet and slick, his tongue working busily and the suction adding the most delicious pressure.

The tent filled with the sound of Steve’s hard breathing and Bucky’s muffled moans, drowned in the pouring rain. Steve’s hips rose and fell as he settled into a rhythm of fucking Bucky’s mouth. Bucky lifted his head enough to say, “I’ve missed you, Stevie.” Then he descended again.

Steve lasted longer than he used to, but eventually he warned Bucky, “I’m going to come, Buck.” His hips thrust clumsily as his control slipped.

Bucky moaned and didn’t pull off. Steve’s eyes closed. Pleasure surged through him, and his balls tightened. Pulse after pulse filled Bucky’s mouth, and he swallowed down every drop.

Steve collapsed on the cot, panting for breath. In bygone days, Bucky would’ve just placed Steve where he wanted him, but this time Bucky had to prompt him, and he moved on his own, sliding down to the floor and onto his knees, bent over the cot. “Did you get some stuff?”

Bucky kissed the back of Steve’s neck. “You mean lube? Yeah.” Steve heard him undo his trousers and uncap what he assumed was a bottle of oil or some ointment. “Just like old times, huh, Stevie? Remember when I would come home from work and bend you over the couch?”

Steve laughed a little, still catching his breath. “You always made me come first so we wouldn’t mess up the upholstery.”

Bucky slid slick two fingers into Steve’s ass. “I love making you come,” he said. “Can’t get enough of it.”

Steve muffled a moan against his arm. He ground his hips while Bucky opened him up. These days, he could probably take it without the prep, but why skimp? The boys wouldn’t be pouring out of the dance hall any time soon, coming by to give him a hard time about not drinking with them. No one else would be going out into the rain without a damn pressing reason. Bucky and Steve had time.

That’s all Steve wanted with Bucky. Time. The war had a way of stealing it away.

Bucky’s fingers slid out of Steve, and they were replaced with the head of his slick cock. With a push, he was inside Steve, and they both moaned. “Bucky,” Steve whispered.

“Right here, sweetheart,” Bucky murmured against his ear. Then he withdrew and pressed again, slipping inside deeper. “Mm, still hot and tight,” he murmured, and he thrust again, gently, at least until he was buried to the hilt.

Steve clung to the edge of the cot, and he bit his lip. Tentatively, he pressed back against Bucky to encourage him.

It was all Bucky needed to get him to withdraw and thrust again, this time with more force. He fucked Steve steadily, and Steve pressed down on the cot to keep it from squeaking with their movement.

The two of them moaned, muffled and bitten back, as quiet as they could be as Bucky slaked his lust on Steve. It was more than that, though. The emotion behind it was palpable. This wasn’t just a wham-bam. Bucky murmured Steve’s name, holding him close as he ground into him, as though he were the dearest thing in the world. 

It had been so long since they’d gotten the chance to be together, Steve blinked back tears of happiness. No matter what had happened to him, some things never changed. He needed this, the intimacy and familiarity.

Bucky picked up the pace, and Steve gripped the cot for leverage. “Do it,” he said quietly, “finish inside me.”

Bucky’s voice was languid and lusty. “Finish what?”

Steve’s cheeks flushed. “Come inside me, Bucky, please.”

Bucky rewarded him with a kiss on the neck. “I thought you’d never ask.” He picked up the pace and, grunting, he slammed home. His cock throbbed, and he groaned against Steve’s skin, holding him tight as he came.

They stayed like that for a moment, locked together, body to body, panting for breath and just feeling one another. Finally, Bucky pulled out, and they both got to their feet, cleaning up with an old but clean rag.

Then they all but fell upon one another, kissing. Steve stroked Bucky’s hair, then his cheek. His hands traveled over Bucky’s body, as if to memorize every line and contour. “Buck, I love you,” he said.

“I know,” Bucky said, and he took Steve’s hand, bringing the fingertips to his lips. Those blue eyes gazed into Steve’s as he said, “I love you, too. I’ll always love you.”

Then Bucky turned to go, and Steve felt a sense of loss that punched him in the gut, sending him to the cot and curling into a ball. “Bucky,” he said. Bucky faded though before he ever reached the tent flap.

Steve woke up, bleak and empty. At least they’d had that time together, the night before the mission.


End file.
